


Code Name: Caretaker

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: BAMF Saihara Shuichi, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Shadows - Freeform, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Who needs summaries?This is a fic per of a series where some Danganronpa characters get Persona 5 like awakenings.Get up Assassin, and reach for the stars





	Code Name: Caretaker

 

 

Maki clenched her hands as she stood in he middle of the square dusty circle. The overseerer in his general outfit stared out with yellow eyes from his tall perch.

”W-What the fuck.. what the fuck is g-going on.” Maki choked as she soon fell to her knees. Her body were covered in bruises as shadows with painted faces surrounded her body, holding weapons.

**”How foolish for you to come into my camp tool. You will be punished. And no one will save you”**

 

 

Only a few military houses away, came a group.

An astronaut, a detective, a king, and a robot.

”Let’s go Armstrong!” Kaito yelled as he ripped his mask off, the tall and thin persona that held a moon on its back swirling from his body. “ _Mafreila!_ ”

A bright toxic light crackled and burned into the enemies, killing them all except for one. Shuichi fixed his hat carefully and looked towards Kokichi.

”Well then Kokichi? Show us.” He spoke, Kokichi stepped forward with a sly smile.

Kokichi held out his small gun, tilting it to the shadows head.

”What’s wrong buddy?” He asked, the shadow looked up in terror

”h-how dare you defy T-the general’s rule? You must be soldiers from the other n-nation!” They yelled. Kokichi blinked.

”Why of course we are! Tell ol general the leader of your enemies has arrived!” Kokichi grinned, his eyes growing dark and his pupils shrinking.

”Y-You are-?!” 

“Hah nah that was a lie” Kokichi said blankly, his smile small and soft.

”Y-You bastard..!” The shadow shrieked

”That’s because I am actually a ruler of a different army. With over 100,000 members!!” Kokichi said, his devilish grin stretching to his ears.

 

A few meters away stood Shuichi, Kaito, and Kiibo.

”Yknow, he's actually pretty helpful” Kaito confessed bleakly “he’s got a smart head, too smart it pisses me off.”

”If only he used to for less selfish or robophobic things! Such a waste of potential!” Kiibo said, his above twitching impatiently.

 

“But wasn’t that a lie?”

”S-Stop it! Or I’ll get the general to have you shot!”

”I hate liars like you. You and your puny general. In the face of true evil like me you just hide behind lies to try and seem scary, well how scared are you?” Kokichi spoke, his gun was in the shadow’s mouth now. 

“I-I’ll,, I’ll give you everything I have.! Just leave me alone.!” It screamed, it threw its money on the ground, Kokichi stared at it boredly

”Tch.. as I said. I hate liars. Give us all of it.” Kokichi snapped.

The shadow sneered before dropping more fold, Kokichi smiled and he carefully pulled his mask off and smirked as his Persona burned out of his body

“ _Dionysus_! Execute the peasant!” He yelled, the shadow screamed in horror before running away. “Nishinishi! Only a lie! What a dumbass!”

”King! That wasn’t very nice to trick them like that!” Kiibo pouted only to receive a shrug from Kokichi.

”Every shut. I hear something a few bunkers away, we need to investigate.” Shuichi spoke. The group snuck through the area, as they found their way to a makeshift arena.

Shadows disguised as people were kicking around a figure. They were struggling to fight back and even when they had a good grip on something they were only kicked down again.

”Who is that? We need to help them!” Kaito whispered, his voice shaking, he tried to run in before being stopped by Kokichi.

”Jeez Comet really has such a little brain! How did you even become an astronaut? Ugh” Kokichi retorted “We cant go in, we cannot risk our lives for someone we don’t know. It might just be another cognition.”

”The fuck did you say to me you little shit.!?” Kaito growled, her body smoldering in rage before cooling off “No, we cant just leave them there. I feel it in my gut King, come on believe in me!”

“You’re gonna get us killed!” Kokichi sneered, Shuichi parted between them.

”Both of you quit it. Let’s investigate first, I believe we shouldn’t leave someone to be beaten to death but we need to make sure the person we are saving is an actual person.” He spoke carefully, Shuichi quickly led the crew around to a shaded area from everyone’s view.

”Hey Kiiboy, can’t you use your robot powers to nuke this whole place or look through all the soldiers?” Kokichi asked innocently, despite his face holding a shit faced smile.

”How robophobic! I don’t hold such abilities! And don’t use my name! I’m Internet here!” Kiibo snapped in a hushed voice.

“Ugh how boring.”

”Quiet!”

**”How unnecessary trouble. You still are alive?”** The General snarled, the soldiers separated around the collapsed and beaten body of Maki Harukawa.

”Its.. its MakiRoll.!”

“Oh it’s the murder bitch” Kokichi said, sounding slightly disappointed.

”H-How did she even get here?! Maybe she followed us in?” Kiibo exclaimed

”We.. we need to save her dumbasses.!” Kaito snapped

”How would we though.? There are soldiers all around, and even though they’re shadows they still seem really strong!” Shuichi exclaimed

”It doesn’t matter! Come on sidekick! She’s our training buddy- we promised her we wouldn’t leave her alone in the dark!” Kaito said, her rage seeping through his veins

”More like you did and Shuichi was dragged into it..” Kokichi murmured

”As I said! It doesn’t matter.!” Kaito yelled, he picked up Shuichi and dragged him into the arena, making Kokichi and Kiibo follow up behind them.

 

”Shit.. w-why..? W-why can’t I fight back.?!” Maki spat

**”See? You are nothing. People like you should just obey and stay in their spot.”** The General roared. Maki struggled to get up, she looked down at her hands

She was weak

For the first time in such a long time, she felt her world break

When a loud voice broke through the arena

”Don’t talk to Makiroll like that!” 

_No_

_No_ _way_

_No_ _fucking way I swear to god_

_She turned around, and there he stood_

_Her knight in shining armor_

_Dragging the detective along with the rat clown and the sentient toaster_

_All of them wearing the weirdest clothing she had ever seen in her life_

_All getting immediately ambushed by a ton of soldiers._

_Damn it why_

_“_ K-Kaito.?” She choked out

”Makiroll! Shuichi and I are here to save you-“ He then coughed out blood

**”What the fuck”** The general sputtered before smirking  **“You’re kidding. You’re kidding right? You weaklings- going up against my army?”**

”Maki we’ll fight them! You need to run!”

”Yeah cause that’s gonna help the killing machine get out” Kokichi grinned

”Yknow I find it weird that we are able to kill enemies fine when we aren’t saving someone.” Kiibo muttered to himself before getting thrown around.

**”Tch doesn’t matter..”** The General spat  **“You all will die here”**

”OHH WOWWWW KAITO WHAT A SURPRISE NOW WE’RE GONNA DIE TRYING TO SAVE A MURDER MACHINE CHICK” Kokichi yelled, trying to reach for his mask.

**“Both of you silence.”**

”All of my 100,000,000 members are gonna raid this camp!” Kokichi yelled from his spot under a soldier’s foot.

”Oh the number raised.” Shuichi said, before getting hit by a gun

**”Tools of war should only behave..”** The general spoke in spite

”Makiroll who is this?!”

”It’s.. its.. it’s the director who gives me orders on who to kill..” She spoke, she felt her eyes watering. _Fuck. No I can’t cry. I Can’t cry. I cannot be weak I.._

**_“Harukawa. Get up. You even still need to work.”_ **

“N-No..!” She yelled, she felt her bruises burning, she felt like a young child again, being dragged out to train.

**“You were created as a tool. You will live like this, and you will die like this. Alone.”**  The shadow said, his golden eyes shining under his military helmet.

“Shut up! Don’t talk to Makiroll like tha-“ Kaito yelled out, before hacking out blood and being kicked down again by another soldier onto the mud. 

Maki could only watch, her hands trembling as she sat in helpless horror. Shuichi stared up to her, his eyes narrowing. His tattered cape/coat flapped around in the wind as he reached for his mask, ripping it off and using Sherlock to kick away the soldier shadows. He stood up as every stared at him with wide eyes

”You really are gonna let them do that to you Maki? To us?! You can’t let them rip you apart like this!” Shuichi yelled, his fist clenching tightly. Maki looked up, her eyebrows knitting towards each other and here eyes wide.

**“Tch, she won’t listen to you. A servant will only respond to it’s mas-“**

“Do yourself a favor and slit your own throat.” Maki spoke, her voice ice cold as she shot the general a chilling glance. 

 

_So you finally spoke up now haven’t you._

 

Maki choked out in pain as a piercing head stabbed through her head.

 

_So strong yet so feeble, always hoping for better despite taking no action upon it_

_Justice you say, but it will never come unless you work for it._

_the other you desired it thus.._

 

She screamed out in agony, wracking her brain as she stumbled to her feet.

 

_**You mad? Then let us form a pact.. I am thou, thou art I. Take matters into your own hands and unleash thine powers upon thee!** _

 

Maki reached for her face, her voice shuttering as she gritted her teeth. There on her face laid a red owl mask, her fingers slid over it; her eyes showing confusion yet rage as in one last yell she ripped it off, blood splattering from her face. Blue fire blasted down her entire body, burning the mud into dust.

Maki stepped out as the ember crackled off her body. Her body was covered by a giant red hood and her body was covered in a leather suit. Her owl aestheticed persona pulled away from her body, ice started to freeze the arena. 

“Alright.. get up you dumbasses. We got some shit to clean out..” She spoke, Shuichi pulled Kiibo and Kokichi up, Kaito jumping to his feet, smiling with pride.

”Let’s go _Artemis_!”

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit lengthy! I hope that this was good!


End file.
